Betrayal and Hope
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Ethan has choosen and it's not Theresa. Now Theresa must face life but Gwen isn't through with her plans to destroy Theresa. She now wants Jane and Theresa alone for good but will she succeed.
1. Betrayal

How could he do this to her? Why did he have to keep causing her so much pain? They shared a child together and yet the fact seemed to not faze him at all. That monster had turned him against her and this time it looked like he wouldn't be able to resist her. Then again who was she really kidding? He had never been able to resist anything she did to her. When Gwen wanted her child she took it without Ethan ever jumping to Theresa's defense. Why did he feel guilty about loving her so much? If he had followed his heart from the beginning, none of this would have happened. She and Ethan would have been married and Jane would have been their first child together as husband and wife. Sara would have lived and Gwen would have been in New York clinging to another man. Instead, Gwen killed Sara blamed it on Theresa and then used her mother's last name to steal her child.

What else could Theresa do? She had no choice but to steal Gwen's embryo in order to get her precious son back but everything didn't go as she had planned. So she had to sleep with Ethan to ensure her pregnancy and out of that night came a beautiful baby girl named Jane. Gwen's son had died from the procedure to save one of the baby's. Theresa daughter was a miracle baby. Theresa knew that and Ethan knew that. Jane represented the life they should have had together and the life that they could have together if Ethan would just stop lying to himself.

Gwen, as usual, couldn't take the fact that had haunted her fake marriage for the past two years. That Ethan had truly loved Theresa so much more then he would ever love her. That child represented what Gwen wanted so much something to tie and bond Ethan to her forever. Instead, she had lost it all because of her petty jealousy. Sara was gone and now Nathan too but of course that was all Theresa's fault. So she took Jane and ran but of course Ethan and Theresa had found her. Gwen tried one last time to rid Theresa of her life but failed and this time Theresa fault back and won. So Ethan was now left with a choice. Who was it going to be?

Gwen was the first love of his life but that part of his life was over and done with. Ethan knew this and it was now time for Gwen to finally face reality. Theresa really believed that Ethan was finally going to stand up to Gwen and let her know that the days of him and her were over. Too bad Ethan had lied once again

Gwen sat up from the beating Theresa had given her. She couldn't believe it. She was so sure that he was leaving her for Theresa that when she had heard her name and saw him standing there smiling at her and looking at her so lovingly she could have sworn it was dream but it wasn't. Theresa had finally lost. She had finally won Ethan's heart. He wasn't going to leave her. He really didn't love Theresa. Their marriage really wasn't a hoax like Theresa kept on saying.

Gwen looked over at Theresa to see the hurt and anger written all over Theresa's face. It was clear as day that Theresa finally understood that she had lost the love of her life to his real love. Gwen.

That wasn't all Theresa was going to loose. Soon Ashley would be back with her and Ethan where she belonged. Then Theresa wouldn't have any children and she would finally get the family she had been dreaming of since was a little girl. Theresa's days of destroying Gwen's happiness were finally coming to an end. Victory for Gwen Winthrope was finally here. Theresa was going down for good.

The plane ride home was a quiet one for Theresa. Ethan had once again let her down. How could she ever forgive him for not following his heart back to her? He didn't love Gwen she knew it. She knew it by the way he kept saying I have to honor my vows to my wife. He never admitted to her being the love of his life at all. Gwen wasn't the one he wanted to wake-up next to every morning. She couldn't even give him children and Theresa was more than certain that the sex in that relationship was pitiful! She just had to make Ethan understand before it was too late.

Ethan couldn't even look her in the eyes the whole way home because the betrayal upon her face was too much for him to take. How could he do this to someone that he had loved so much? By sacrificing his happiness, he was also hurting Theresa. Theresa was just going to have understand that no one gets what they want in life. He couldn't just leave Gwen because Theresa was the love of his life and the mother of his child. That wouldn't be fair to Gwen. He made a promise to Gwen and he couldn't just break it. He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up to see Gwen standing there smiling down upon him. He got up and smiled back at her. Gwen wrapped her arms around Ethan and told him that she was never going to let him ever again. Ethan kissed her and Gwen hugged him harder.

Tears began to form. Theresa felt like she was dying from the inside. Jane slept quietly next to Theresa unaware of her mother's sorrow. Theresa got up from her seat and walked over to the bathroom.

Fox watched from the corner of his eye in complete disgust of the scene. He couldn't believe his older brother was being such a jerk. Fox walked over to Gwen and Ethan and tore them apart. They both looked at Fox in complete surprise.

"Fox what are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"I'm stopping the both of you from acting like spoiled brats." Fox said.

"Fox, we're not acting childish at all. Ethan and I are going home together as husband and wife. Ethan has proven that his lust for Theresa wasn't going to come between his real love for me and our family." Gwen said.

"Gwen, you have no family. Your children are dead and the only child you have is the one you stole from Theresa." Fox said.

"You're wrong Fox. I have Ethan, little Ethan, and Jane. We're going to be a happy family together and Theresa is never going to bother us again." Gwen said.

"Ethan what is talking about? Jane and little Ethan aren't her children. Jane is going home with her mother and little Ethan will being going home with her soon as well." Fox said.

"Theresa isn't getting either of those children. She isn't fit to raise a baby and a young boy. She has no money, no job, nor no future. So please tell me how Theresa is going to raise those children?" Gwen asked her.

"She loves them." Fox replied.

"So do I and that's why I want them. I know I could be a better mother than Theresa ever could be. Ethan when we get off this plane I want you to sue for sole custody of Jane. Do you understand me Ethan?" Gwen asked him.

"Gwen I understand you and I agree. Theresa has no means of raising those children at all and you would make a wonderful mother." Ethan said.

"Ethan we are going to be such a happy family with Theresa's kids." Gwen said.

"Gwen that's all I ever want is for you to be happy." Ethan said.

"Ethan are you happy you chose me or did you just do it because you thought you had to?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen how can you say that? You know that I want to have a family with you and the kids." Ethan said.

"I don't know why I ever doubted you Ethan. I guess I'm just nervous that you'll revert back to your old ways of want Theresa. I hate what she has done to us. I hate how she has torn us apart from each other. Ethan I want you to make her pay." Gwen said.

"I will honey." Ethan said.

"How could you Ethan? After everything we've been through. After everything Gwen has done. She stole my Jane from me." Theresa said.

"To be fair Theresa, you stole her embryo and killed our child." Ethan said.

"Yeah but…"

"No but's this time Theresa. You're not stable enough to handle Jane or little Ethan. Gwen deserves to be a mother too. She deserves a child." Ethan said.

"She doesn't deserve my child." Theresa said.

"Theresa I'm not going to argue with you over this." Ethan said.

"Why not Ethan? Are you too chicken to admit to the fact that you have no feelings for this pathetic bitch? You know Ethan I'm really tired of this crap with you. I'm tired of how you think you have to appease everyone but the people that you claim to love. Whether or not you want to admit to this is your problem Ethan but I hope you're happy with the decisions you've made and I hope you are miserable with Gwen because that's what your relationship with her is really like." Theresa said.

"You know what Theresa? I've had enough of you're mouth. You just can't take that I've finally won. That Ethan wants me and that he loves me and soon you're daughter will be ours and she will grow-up calling me mother. Theresa you're finally getting what you truly deserve and that's nothing." Gwen said.

Theresa lunged at Gwen's overexcited face at having her life and her children. Ethan tried to pull Theresa off of him but it was no use. She kicked him in the groin and began to punch Gwen in the face furiously. One punch after another flowed from Theresa's small fists. Blood began to ooze from Gwen's pointy nose. Tears began to rush out from her eyes but Theresa still wouldn't get off Gwen. After being entertained for awhile by Ethan's wimpy actions and the ass kicking Gwen was receiving, Fox jumped in to pull Theresa off of Gwen in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks man! I thought she was seriously going to kill Gwen." Ethan said.

"How is it that you couldn't pull a 90 pound woman off of your psycho delusional wife?" Fox asked.

"She kicked me." Ethan responded.

"Man, you're such a wimp. I don't know why Theresa would want to be with someone like you." Fox said.

"Fox, you know what I think? I think you're in love with Theresa and that's why you're coming to her defense." Ethan said.

"What does it matter to you if I was? You chose Gwen over your true love and now you have to live with that." Fox said.

"Fox, do you love me?" Theresa asked.

"To tell you the truth Theresa, I do love you." Fox said.


	2. The Truth

"You love me? Theresa asked again surprised at Fox's confession.

"Yes Theresa I do." Fox said.

"What about Whitney?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa you're taking it the wrong way. I love you as my friend and Whitney as the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without the two of you in my life." Fox said to a disappointed Theresa.

"Theresa how could you be so selfish to think that Fox would leave Whitney to be with you; then again you did try to steal my husband from me. Theresa when are you going to learn that no one wants you; not Fox and certainly not Ethan." Gwen said.

"Gwen when are you going to learn that those vows you took with Ethan meant absolutely nothing to Ethan?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa they meant something to Ethan. They may have meant nothing to you but they meant the world to Ethan. Right Ethan?" Gwen asked.

"Honey you know the answer to that question." Ethan said to Gwen.

"Ethan that's not the answer I'm looking for. Now you tell Theresa once and for all that you don't love her and that our vows meant the world to you." Gwen said.

Fox watched as his older brother swallowed hard before facing Theresa. He knew that he never really wanted to be with Gwen then and he knew that he didn't want to be with her now. Ethan was still pissed that Theresa had told the world he wasn't a Crane. Even though, he refused to admit it; Ethan still felt much anger over being ousted as a Crane. Fox knew this to be true. He could see it in his eyes as they sat in the hall in the compound.

"Theresa I don't love you anymore. I haven't loved you since I've married Gwen. I'll admit that I made mistakes when it came to you during our first year together but Gwen is the one that I married and she is the one I'm in love with. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want us to have kids together and I want Jane to be apart of our family. Theresa it's time that you moved on with you life. I will never leave Gwen." Ethan said.

"Ethan I don't care what you say. The truth is you're a coward and liar. You're staying with Gwen because you think that you have to be loyal to her. She killed your kids. She's the reason why Nathan and Sara are dead. She's the reason why Jane was in danger and she's the reason why I almost died. How can you want to be with someone that's an all around killer?" Theresa asked.

"You killed Sara and Nathan Theresa. Your obsession with my man killed Sara and Nathan. Jane should be my daughter not yours. Ethan and I should be home with our daughter. Sara and Nathan should be home waiting for us to bring their new sister home. Instead, they're dead and it's because of you. I hate you Theresa. I hope you burn in hell for what you've done to our family Theresa." Gwen said.

"Okay, that's it. I've heard enough of this. Gwen you go to other cabin with Ethan and Theresa, Jane, and I will stay in here. Katherine you can go stay with Gwen and Ethan too." Fox said.

"I agree with Fox, this isn't solving anything. Gwen, Katherine and I will go now." Ethan said.

"Theresa you've got to learn to control your temper. Gwen's just waiting for a reason to take Jane away from you." Fox said.

"She's never going to get her hands on either one of my children. In fact, she should really enjoy her time with Ethan because it's not going to last long at all." Theresa said.

"Theresa what are you talking about?" Fox asked her.

"Ethan has no right to drop the charges against Gwen. It's illegal for him to do that. In fact, he could get disbarred for doing it." Theresa said.

"Okay so what are you going to do? Get Ethan disbarred?" Fox asked her.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do and you're going to help me Fox." Theresa said.

"I don't think so Theresa. I've got a son to think about now. I don't have time to help you scheme against Ethan and Gwen." Fox said.

"Fox you got to help me out. Don't you see how great this could be? Ethan gets disbarred and I file charges against Gwen again. Gwen spends the next 40 years behind bars and Ethan's free to be with me again." Theresa said.

"Theresa I have to worry about my son and Whitney now. We're going to be getting married soon." Fox said.

"I don't know why you care so much about Whitney. She's lying to you Fox." Theresa said.

"About what?" Fox asked.

"About your son. He's not yours." Theresa said.

"Theresa what are you talking about." Fox asked her angrily.

"I was just wondering what you would do if Miles wasn't your son." Theresa asked.

"Theresa, why would you even bother asking that question?" Fox asked.

"I don't know. I was just curios what you would do?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa this is the weirdest thing to be curious about but if Whitney ever lied to me about that baby not being mine. I'd kill her and I'd kill that worthless brother of mine for dragging me into their sick twisted love affair." Fox said.

"So you'd kill both Whitney and Chad if they had a child together for trying to use you as a pawn in their little game?" Theresa asked again.

"Didn't you hear me Theresa? I'd kill my brother and his bitch before I'd ever let them be happy together. However, Theresa that's not going to happen. Whitney can't stand the site of Chad and she'd never use me like that because we love each other.

"Oh Whitney, once Fox finds out about your love child with Chad, he'll dump you and then I'll be able to use him to help me win Ethan back and throw Gwen away for along time." Theresa said to herself.

"Honey, we have to get Jane away from Theresa immediately." Gwen said.

"Gwen I've been thinking about that and I don't think that we should." Ethan said.

"Ethan you told Theresa that you agreed with me. You got the charges against me dropped; we can have a future together with our children. The way it was suppose to be; we can change Jane's name back to Ashley. She should be my daughter. We should be home with our daughter right now. Little Ethan would be outside riding the horses. We all would be outside laughing and having a good time if it weren't for Theresa. Ethan it's time that we punished her once and for all." Gwen said more firmly.

"Gwen, you have me. I chose you over Theresa once and for all. I'm not going to sway from you ever again. Why can't you just be happy with that? We can adopt children. We have little Ethan and soon we'll have more children. They may not be our flesh and blood but they'll still be our children. This feud with Theresa needs to end now. I've taken steps to ensure that. You're not going to jail and Theresa will keep Jane." Ethan said.

"Ethan she'll never be out of our lives. She's going to use Jane to get you to spend your days with her. She's unfit to be Jane's mother." Gwen said.

"She won't be using Jane to keep me by her side. I'm going to ensure that she doesn't hurt Jane like that." Ethan said.

"How are you going to do that? Theresa can't be persuaded to do anything." Gwen said.

"I'm going to give up my parental rights to Theresa. I don't want to have anything to do with Jane. That'll solve the problem with Theresa. I won't be coming around. Theresa will never be able to get her claws into me ever again." Ethan said.

Theresa had heard the whole conversation in the other cabin. Anger and vengeance quickly replaced the tears in eyes. How could Ethan give up on his own child and their love like that? There was no way that Theresa was going to allow him to do that to Jane or herself. Ethan was going to be hers no matter what.

Theresa looked over to see Fox talking to the captain. They were going to be landing soon. Fox was going to rush off to see Whitney and Ethan and Gwen were going to be leaving the plane holding hands; leaving Theresa all alone with Jane. It was time to start destroying lives of those that had recently hurt her so badly; starting with Whitney-the biggest hypocrite of all.

"Hey Fox, when the plane lands, wait for me. I'm going with you to see Whitney." Theresa said.

"Yeah sure; she probably wants to see you really badly. After all, you're going to be Miles godmother." Fox said.

"Oh Fox, it's going to be a blast when we see Whitney." Theresa said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Fox asked.

"I'll be fine. Everything is going to be fine for now on Fox. You just wait and see. Gwen's going back to jail, Ethan's going to loose his job, and I'm going to get everything that I even dreamed of." Theresa said.


	3. Home Sweet Home

They were finally home. Ethan unloaded their suitcases while Gwen ran into the mansion to see her mother. She had told her mother that Ethan had indeed picked her. Both of them were surprised that Ethan hadn't chosen Theresa. All of this was said on the phone in the plane before their arrival. Gwen said she would give her mother all the details as soon as she arrived home.

Ethan brought their stuff in and kissed Gwen goodnight before walking upstairs to bed. Gwen watched as he left the room and turned to her mother with the most evil grin ever.

"So Gwennie, how did you do it? How did you get Ethan to pick you? Are you pregnant honey? Oh, I so hope you are! This is the greatest day ever! Theresa has finally lost and you have finally won! So where is your beautiful little girl?" Rebecca asked her.

"My beautiful girl is with Theresa. I tried to get Ethan to give her back to me but he says that this fighting between us is over. He said that it's time for us to move on and have a family of our own. He's even going to give up parental rights of Jane to Theresa. He says that he doesn't want to have anything to do with Theresa or Jane again." Gwen said angrily.

"So Ethan is going to let Theresa get away with sending you to jail and keeping Jane? What is wrong with Ethan?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not going back to jail. Ethan forced Sam to drop the charges against me without Theresa's permission. I'm not going to face murder or kidnapping charges at all. It's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. I just wish that Ethan would let me have the most beautiful baby in the world mother. Jane should be my Ashley but she's not because of Theresa and her scheming." Gwen said.

"Gwen, don't worry about Theresa. When we're done with her, there won't be anything left of home wrecking whore. I can promise you that. No one gets away with hurting my precious innocent daughter; Theresa is going down." Rebecca said.

"We're finally here! I can't wait to see my precious baby boy. Oh Theresa it's going to be so great to hold him and kiss him." Fox said.

"We'll see how great it's going to be Fox. Especially when you find out that Whitney gave him away and that he's not yours; I can't wait to see the look on old Whit's face when I drop the bomb." Theresa said to herself.

Fox quickly opened the door and walked into the Bennett's house. No one was around. Fox thought this to be funny. He began to call out Whitney's name but there was no answer.

"Maybe they're upstairs Fox." Theresa said to him.

"You're probably right. Whitney probably wanted to rest after being in labor with our son." Fox said.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it." Theresa said to Fox.

Whitney was upstairs with Julian and Eve when fox walked in. The sight of Fox stunned her. Eve and Julian looked at Fox happily. Fox would be able to stop the adoption.

Eve noticed a weird smile on Theresa's face. For some reason, Theresa looked absolutely evil. Ethan must have once again dumped Theresa for Gwen. When was that girl going to learn that Ethan would never leave his wife to be with her? Eve quickly turned her attention to Whitney and Fox.

"Where's my son Whitney?" Fox asked her after not seeing the baby around at all.

"I gave him up." Whitney said back.

"You did what?" Fox asked her again.

"I gave him up for adoption. I was afraid that you would leave me for the single life again so I gave him up." Whitney said.

"Whitney, how could you give my son up? Where is he? I'm going to get my son" Fox said.

"Fox you can't; you gave me power of attorney. That means I have full say in what happens. He's gone and that's the way I want things to be." Whitney said.

"Father is there anyway that I can get my son back or is Whitney right?" Fox asked his father.

"There is a 72 hour grace period but I'm afraid it's too late." Julian said.

"Fox, I'm sorry but he'll be with good people." Whitney said.

"No you're not sorry Whitney. You're as deceitful as your mother." Theresa jumped in and said.

"Theresa what are you talking about?" Whitney asked worridly.

"Fox, do you remember how I asked you what you would do if Miles wasn't your son?" Theresa asked him.

"Theresa what are you doing?" Whitney asked her again.

Theresa ignored her friends pleadings eyes and focused on Fox.

"Yeah I do Theresa. You asked me what I would do if Miles wasn't my son and I told you that I would kill both Chad and Whitney." Fox said.

"Fox I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore." Theresa began to cry.

"Hey Theresa it's alright. Don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong. Please tell me what's going on here." Fox asked calmly.

"Fox I wasn't going to tell you because Whitney is my best friend and I've known her for years but you saved my little girl from Gwen. Fox, Miles isn't your son. Whitney has been lying to you. She has been trying to pass him off as yours this whole entire time and Eve and your father knew about it. Chad doesn't know though." Theresa said.

"Theresa that's crazy." Fox said.

"No it isn't. Whitney isn't as sweet as you think she is. She's a hypocrite and a liar Fox. Fox, she drugged you. That's how she was going to pass her son off as yours. However, you guys never really slept together." Theresa said.

"Theresa that sounds like something you would do; not Whitney." Fox replied.

"Fox, it's okay if you don't believe me but take a look at Eve and Julian. Look into their eyes and tell me if you still don't believe me." Theresa said.

Fox looked deep into his father's eyes and his mistress's eyes. That was all that he needed. Whitney had tricked him into believe that Miles was his son and not Chad's. Fox began to clench his fist.

Whitney was sure that he was going to punch the wall but was surprised when his fist made contact with her nose. Whitney fell to the ground. Blood began to pour from her nose.

"Mother don't just stand there; call the police. Fox just beat me up." Whitney screamed.

"Whitney, we're going to the hospital right now. How dare you hit my baby girl!" Eve said to Fox.

"She's a monster. She doesn't resemble a woman at all. Theresa's more of a woman then Whitney will ever be." Fox said.

"This is all your fault Theresa. You couldn't butt out of it. You had no right to tell Fox the truth." Eve said to Theresa.

"I'm sorry Eve but Fox has been screwed over by too many people. I wasn't going to screw him over for your hypocrite of a daughter." Theresa said.

Eve lunged at Theresa. She tackled her to the grown and began to choke Theresa. Fox quickly snatched Eve off and threw over to the other side of the room. Eve lay unconscious on the floor. Julian was shocked at Theresa's betrayal and Fox's actions. Fox grabbed Theresa's hand and quietly walked out of the small room and the stairs. Fox got into the car and drove Theresa home.

"Fox I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like this." Theresa said to him.

"I know Theresa; now get inside. I'll call you tomorrow." Fox said.

"Where are you going Fox?" Theresa asked him.

"I'm going to find Chad and then I'm going to kill him." Fox said.

"Fox, I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm going to let you ruin your life because of what they've done." Theresa said.

"Mother, did you hear anything I said to you?" Gwen asked her mother.

"Honey, we have Ethan right where we want him. All you need to do is play I'm-going-to-leave-you card and you'll have your sweet precious Ashley and Theresa will have nothing. Believe me Gwen Theresa won't know what hit her before it's too late." Rebecca said.

"Oh Gwen, you're so finished. You won't know what hit you until it's too late and by then I'll have Little Ethan and Ethan back while you rot in jail for eternity; and Fox is going to get me everything I ever dreamed of." Theresa said with an evil grin planted on her face.


	4. A Death in the Family

"Theresa I really don't know why you are coming with me." Fox said.

"I told you why. I'm not going to let you kill Chad and go to prison for it." Theresa said.

"Theresa you coming with me isn't going to stop the beating I'm going to give Chad once I find him

"Chad isn't worth it. Besides that, Whitney is the one that lied to you. She deserved you punching her but Chad doesn't know that Miles is his son. Whitney is the liar in all this not Chad." Theresa said.

"I don't believe that for a second. Chad has been jumping at a chance to take Whitney away from me. He's a sick perverted freak in love with his sister. You know what Theresa? I don't care if Miles is Chad and Whitney's kid. I'm a Crane and I'm going to take that child back and none of those losers will ever see him again." Fox said.

"That sounds like a great idea Fox; in fact, I'll help you take Miles away from Whitney and Chad." Theresa said.

"What do you want in return Theresa?" Fox asked her.

"I want you to help me destroy the people who have caused me to loose so much. In return I'll help you destroy the four that have hurt you the most." Theresa said.

"You know Theresa, I'm really starting to like you more and more. Why don't we go discuss this partnership over some dinner a little more." Fox said back to a very ecstatic Theresa.

"That sounds wonderful Fox." Theresa said.

"Honey you can't go to bed yet." Gwen said to Ethan.

"Gwen I was almost asleep." Ethan said.

"I don't care Ethan. I'm putting my foot down this time. If you don't sue for custody of Jane, I'm leaving you and this time I mean it." Gwen said.

"Gwen you can't be serious. I've explained this to you already. This feud between you and Theresa is a done deal. I'm giving up custody of Jane. We're going to be a family with no trace of Theresa in our lives. Why can't you just be happy with that? Ethan asked her.

"That little should be my daughter not Theresa's. I want her back Ethan. I want my daughter back and you're going to give her back to me Ethan. You're going to do right by me. You're going to make Theresa give me the child she owes or else Ethan and I mean it." Gwen said.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You want me to help you get Ethan disbarred, fire Sam Bennett and put Gwen back in jail?" Fox asked her.

"That's exactly what I want you to do and in return, I'll help you get Miles back, destroy Chad and Whitney, and make sure your father's mistress goes to jail for along time. So Mr. Crane do we have a deal?" Theresa asked him.

"You know Theresa I think we should talk it over tomorrow morning." Fox said.

"Okay what time do you want me to call you?" Theresa asked him.

"No, I was thinking that we both sleep it off at the Crane mansion." Fox said.

"Why would I go there? Ethan, Rebecca, and Gwen live there." Theresa said.

"Theresa you are really good at making points." Fox said.

"Now Ethan are you going to take Jane from Theresa or not?" Gwen asked her husband again.

"I really don't want to Gwen but you're right; Theresa does owe you a child for killing your other two children." Ethan said.

"Ethan I think the word is our children" Gwen said.

"Honey you're absolutely right." Ethan said.

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rebecca screamed.

"What's going on now?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know but let's go find out." Ethan said.

"I want her out of my mansion right now." Rebecca ordered.

"I'm sorry Rebecca but I live here and I'm a Crane. If I want Theresa to stay here tonight, she will. Now move out of the way Rebecca." Fox said.

"She is not welcomed in here. Now I'm warning you to take a hike or I'll have you arrested for trespassing." Rebecca said.

"Theresa go ahead and take the room next to mine. I'll be up there in a minute." Fox said.

Theresa made her way past Rebecca but was immediately stopped by Gwen and Ethan.

"Theresa what are you doing here. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?" Gwen asked.

"Fox invited me over here Gwen and it's none of your business what I'm doing here." Theresa said.

"I don't believe you Theresa. You're just trying to take Ethan from again." Gwen said.

"Gwen, you need to learn that not everything is about you and you're cow of a mother." Theresa said.

"I'm not a cow and I'll have you know that these are real." Rebecca said.

"Where is Jane Theresa?" Gwen asked.

"Again Gwen, that is none of your business." Theresa said.

"Theresa, Jane is my daughter too. Where is she Theresa?" Ethan asked.

"She's with Paloma." Theresa said.

"Ethan, Theresa doesn't deserve this child. She gets her daughter back and she can't bother with her. Ethan take Jane from Theresa and let me raise to be a proper respectful member of society." Gwen said.

"Gwen I know. We'll talk about it later." Ethan said.

"Ethan don't think about taking Jane away from me. If you do, I swear you and your evil wife will regret it." Theresa said.

"Theresa stop making promises you can't keep." Gwen replied.

"Gwen I can keep this promise." Theresa said.

"Mrs. Crane, there was a call from the hospital concerning Mr. Crane." The maid said.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked unconcerned.

"He's dead." The maid replied.

"My father is dead." Fox asked in surprise.

"Julian is dead? Oh thank God! Now I won't have to worry about being dumped for Eve!" Rebecca said gleefully.

"Mrs. Crane, Julian isn't dead. Alistair Crain is dead. He died of a heart attack a couple of hours ago." The maid said.

"You know what that means? His whole empire is now up for grabs. Who will get it?" Fox asked.

"I don't know sir. The lawyer called to say they will read it tonight." The maid said.

"Doesn't the will usually get read after the funeral and burial?" Theresa asked.

"It was Mr. Crane's wishes that all his potential heirs knew of their fates in the empire before the funeral. The lawyer will be here shortly. Julian and Chad Crane are on their way." The maid said.

"I can't believe that Alistair is finally gone. This could be bad news for me." Rebecca said.

"Well, grandfather has made it clear that none of us will be getting the Crane thrown." Fox said.

"That means there's a possibility that my son could become the next heir to the empire." Theresa said.

"Theresa he's not your son anymore; he's mine. Do you know what this could mean for Ethan? We could have control of the Crane empire until our son is of age." Gwen said happily.

"I know sweetheart; we could finally make right this empire once and for all." Ethan said.

"We're going to be so rich and powerful." Rebecca said in rejoice.

"Is it true? Is the old man really dead?" Julian asked Fox.

"Yeah father I'm afraid it is. He wants us all to know of his plans for our future." Fox said.

"Well it's about time. I can't wait to finally get what I deserve after the way Alistair has treated me." Chad said.

"What you deserve Chad is to be lying dead in a ditch." Fox said.

"You know man, you should get use to me being your child's new father." Chad said.

"Chad, what are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"Chad adopted your son." Julian said.

"You did what?" Fox asked.

"Fox, now is not the time to get into it. Wait until after the reading of the will." Theresa said.

"I'm glad you're all here. If you'd follow me into the study, we can begin the reading of the will." The lawyer said.

"Oh, I can't wait to here who gets the fortune now that Alistair is dead." Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Crane but only the four male heirs are allowed to here the reading of the info." The lawyer said.

"Well, just hurry up and get it over with." Rebecca said.

"Gentlemen if you'll have a seat, we'll get started." The lawyer said.

Fox, Chad, Julian, and Ethan each took a seat. The lawyer pulled out folders from his briefcase. He handed each one of them out.

"Okay, let's start with Julian Crane. Your father has specified that you will get nothing from him. You have been disinherited and it is up to the new heir to decide whether or not he will give you any money." The lawyer said.

"I knew the old bastard would do something like this. Damn you Alistair! Damn you to hell." Julian said.

"Onto Chad Crane. Chad, Alistair has specified that you are his bastard grandchild and for that no bastard grandchild will ever inherit the Crane empire." The lawyer said.

"I can't believe this. Where does Alistair get off disinheriting me?" Chad asked.

"That leaves us with Ethan and Fox Crane." The lawyer said.

"At least Little Ethan will get the empire. There's no way that Fox will be named the heir of the Crane empire." Chad said.

"Actually, you're wrong Mr. Crane. Little Ethan is to be given 5.5 million dollars when he turns 18. As for Fox, Alistair said that you would be the best one to carry on this great empire." The lawyer said.

"I can't believe it. You have to be kidding." Chad said.

"I'm not. Fox congratulations you've won my son." Julian said to Fox.

"I'll be in touch with you Mr. Crane. We have much to discuss. Alistair has instructed me to hand over the keys to his office. It's going to be a pleasure to work with you in the near future Mr. Crane." The lawyer said.

"Thank you Mr. Jenkins. You can go now. My family and I have a lot of planning to do for my grandfather." Fox said.

Everyone stood outside of the study waiting impatiently for the verdict. Julian, Chad, Ethan and Fox walked out of the study.

"So, who is the new heir to the empire?" Rebecca asked impatiently.

"Rebecca, would you and your husband remove yourself from my house and take that horse looking daughter of yours with you. Ethan you can exit as well. Father do me a favor and take your bastard son with you. He's tarnishing the Crane name just standing here." Fox said.

"Alistair named you the heir of the empire." Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca could you please remove yourself from home." Fox said.

"I live here." Rebecca said.

"You don't anymore. Father has been disinherited and so has Chad. They have no claim to the fortune or this house. So get out and get out now or I'm calling the police." Fox said.

"I can't believe this is happening. Where am I going to stay?" Rebecca asked.

"You could stay in a Holiday Inn for all I care just get out of my house now." Fox said.

"Oh Fox you'll pay for this." Gwen said.

"That's nice. Now get out horse face." Fox said.

"Fox, would you like me to leave you alone too?" Theresa asked.

"Are you kidding Theresa? I don't want you to ever leave. In fact, I want you and Jane to move in here immediately with my son Miles." Fox said.

"Miles is my son Fox; not yours." Chad said.

"Not anymore. As the most powerful man in the world I'm making your adoption of my son invalid. Turn him over now or face charges of kidnapping." Fox said.

"You can't do that." Chad said.

"I just did Chad." Fox said.

"Fox this is no time to be cruel to your brother." Julian said.

"He's not my brother. He's a bastard son of yours. Get out now; all of you. Theresa and I have much to do and all of you are in the way." Fox said.


	5. Worry

Ethan, Gwen, and Rebecca spent the night in a hotel room outside of Harmony. Last nights events had been to much for Rebecca. Gwen was worried about her mother's health and had decided that it would be best for them to stick close to Rebecca until everything had been sorted out.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened. I'm Mrs. Julian Crane; I should be the most powerful woman in the world right now." Rebecca said.

"I just can't believe that Alistair made Fox the heir to the empire over Julian. Not only that but Theresa managed to get her hooks into Fox causing us to get kicked out of our home." Gwen said.

"To be fair Gwen, Theresa had nothing to do with Alistair dying and making Fox the heir." Ethan said.

"Ethan, why are you always defending that hypocritical bitch?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I'm not always defending Theresa I'm just saying that she had no control over Alistair's death and she certainly didn't make Fox the heir of the Crane empire." Ethan said.

"Ethan, once again you are just blinded by Theresa's actions. Gwen is right this is all Theresa's fault. She probably killed Alistair herself and changed that will all on her own and then manipulated Fox into letting her stay in the mansion." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca that makes no sense at all. Alistair died of natural causes and no one knew who was going to inherit all of Alistair's fortune and power." Ethan said.

"My mother is making perfect sense Ethan. Notice how all of Alistair's children got nothing except for Fox and Theresa's son. I don't think that's a coincident at all." Gwen said.

"You know what? Both of you are making no sense right now. Rebecca just go pay the bill and we'll go discuss what to do next with Julian." Ethan said.

"Well, you better come up with a way to get us back into our homes. I hate having to stay in a hotel with people beneath our status." Rebecca said.

"Good morning Theresa. How did you sleep last night?" Fox asked Theresa.

"I haven't had a good night sleep in a long time. How are you doing this morning? You know after last night's news and drama you must've slept pretty good." Theresa said to Fox.

"Actually, I slept like a baby Theresa. You know it's not everyday that you get to tell off the people that have screwed you over your whole life." Fox said.

"I know how you feel Fox. I've been battling Gwen and Rebecca for years now and yet they keep on winning. They've managed to blame me for Sara and Nathan's death. They stole my son from me. I still don't have him back yet. This wouldn't have happened if Gwen had just learned to move on with her life after Sara. I wouldn't have had to sleep with Ethan in order to get my son back. Her carelessness killed Sara." Theresa said.

"I know what you mean Theresa. My whole life I spent in boarding school after boarding school. I then come home and my father wishes me gone; he doesn't bother to try and build relationship with me. All of the sudden, I find out that Eve was his whore in the past and Chad is their bastard son. My father has been trying to desperately bond with him all the while screwing me over. He wants Chad to have everything and for me to get nothing. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to win Whitney back for Chad yet." Fox said.

"Fox we both have been through so much crap when it comes to our family and relationships." Theresa said.

"I know Theresa but things are different now. You see Theresa, none of those monsters is holding the cards anymore." Fox said.

"Fox, Rebecca and Julian still have access to the Crane money." Theresa said.

"Actually, their access has been permantly restricted Theresa." Fox said with a smile stretched across his face.

"Ethan you need to come downstairs immediately." Gwen said.

"What's going on now? What has Rebecca done now?" Ethan asked his wife.

"My mother has done nothing. Just come down here now." Gwen demanded.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Ethan replied back and hung up the phone.

What could possibly be wrong now? Ethan thought to himself as he sluggishly made his way to the elevator. Marrying Gwen was definitely a mistake; he knew that but he was also an honest decent gentleman. Divorcing her was also out of the question. He wasn't going to be like his other father. Julian abandoned his mother after he found out that Ethan wasn't his son. How could he possibly leave Gwen for Theresa? He would be just like Julian but then again he really didn't love Gwen either. Yeah he loved her as a friend but not as the love of his life. She just didn't make him feel like Theresa did or still does for that matter. There were definitely no more sparks between them and the sex wasn't that good anymore either-not that it was amazing before Theresa but still Gwen was just a friend; a friend with benefits.

Ethan was finally on his way downstairs. How he wished the elevator would get stuck between floors. He wouldn't have to deal with Gwen or her mother and he could dream about Theresa and their child together. He wished they could be a real family. Except once again, anger filled Ethan's heart. For as much as he wanted Theresa, he still couldn't get over her betrayal. She was the one that ousted him as a Bennett not Gwen. Maybe that was the real why he preferred Gwen to Theresa.

"Oh Ethan what took you so long to get down hear! This woman is insulting my status as Mrs. Julian Crane. She won't accept my credit card." Rebecca said.

"Ethan do something about this receptionist." Gwen said angrily.

"Yes, Ethan do something now. Use your brilliant legal mind to make this woman accept my card." Rebecca demanded.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't accept this card because the computer and the bank have declined it." The receptionist said.

"This is absurd. Don't you know who we are? I'm Rebecca Hotchkiss Crane and this is my daughter Gwen Hotchkiss Winthrope. We belong to the prominent part of society and we demand that you accept our card immediately or face public ridicule." Rebecca said.

"Well that's nice for both of you but the fact is you owe me 150.00 dollars for last night's stay. I don't care who you are or were. Now pay up!" The receptionist demanded.

"Can you believe this Ethan? They are denying my mother her credit card." Gwen said.

"Gwen, just use the credit card Julian gave to you for emergencies." Ethan said.

"Oh sweetheart, you are so brilliant!" Gwen said.

"I know." Ethan smiled.

"Miss, here's my card. Don't worry about Mrs. Julian Crane's card; take mine instead." Gwen said with a smile planted on her face.

The receptionist grabbed Gwen credit card and called it in for approval but just like Rebecca's card, it was not accepted; so she tried again but again it was denied. Gwen's nostrils began to flare up as she was handed back her card. Ethan began to feel a little bit worried about the present situation. Ethan reluctantly pulled out his work's credit card. He decided that he would just explain it as a work expense. The receptionist took his credit but just like the other times gave it back to him and shook her head.

"Ethan what are we going to do?" Gwen said.

"So let me get this straight, you guys took a hotel room and knew that none of your cards worked?" The receptionist asked.

"Are all middle class people this stupid?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca not right now; we've got a major problem to deal with." Ethan said.

"Ethan is there any way you can get some cash?" Gwen said.

"You know what? I'll just go down to the bank and take out money from there." Ethan said.

"I'll come with you." Gwen said.

"So will I." Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry but only one of you can leave; the other two will have to stay here. If you're not back within one hour, these two are going to work to pay the bill." The receptionist said.

"Don't worry honey; I'll be back before you know it." Ethan said.

Fox walked into the Crane building after making arrangements for Alistair's funeral. The receptionist greeted him and handed him the Harmony Times. The news about Alistair's death and heir were front page. On the second page was a picture of Chad giving his sob story to the little quaint town. Fox couldn't help but laugh at his half brother's current predicament.

"Mr. Crane I removed all of Chad Crane's things from his office and threw them out onto the street just like you asked me to." The receptionist said.

"Excellent Cynthia; don't worry, you're definitely getting that raise. Just remember to have security down here when he and those three morons try to come in for work." Fox said.

"I will Mr. Crane." Cynthia said.

Chad was beyond mad. Social Services had come the previous night to take away Miles. As he raced down the road all he could think about was killing Fox in the worst possible way. How could Fox disinherit his own brother like that? Something had to be done to stop Fox.

As Chad made his way to the office he noticed a box out on the street labeled as Julian's bastard child. Chad pulled over to the side of the road, just inches from the parking garage, and picked up the two heavy boxes. In them, were all of Chad's personnel work files. Chad hurried inside but was immediately stopped by Crane security. Julian came in right after his son and Ethan followed next.

"I'm sorry but all of you have been restricted from the Crane grounds. This includes the office as well." The security said.

"Cliff, we all work here. Now please move; I have to get my bank card. Gwen and Rebecca are in trouble." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry sir but that was Mr. Crane's orders." Cliff said.

"Cliff, I run Crane industries; so please move out of the way so that my boys can to their offices." Julian said.

"So you're still sticking up for these two losers?" Fox said.

"What the hell have you done now." Chad said.

"Well let's see, I've fired you and kicked you out of my offices for good." Fox said.

"We only have five more minutes left mother." Gwen said.

"Let's leave now before the little bitch behind the desk notices that we're gone." Rebecca said.

Rebecca and Gwen got up from their seats and began to walk towards one of the halls that had an exit sign hanging above one of the doors. They both looked at each other and smiled because as usual they were going to get away with whatever they wanted for the hundredth time.

Little did they know, they were going to have to pay for their crime this time. The receptionist followed behind the two socialites as they made their way down the hall. As they reached for the door, she tapped them on the back and smiled devilishly.

"Where are we off to this fine morning?" She asked them.

"We were just going outside for some fresh air; we'll be back in a few minutes." Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry but you're time is up. I'm afraid it's time for you to pay your debt off now. Security has been called to bring you back and we've got a locker set-up for the both of you." The receptionist said.

"This is just great; I'm going to have to act like a commoner now." Rebecca said.


	6. Classy Ladies

"Gwen what is this crap?" Rebecca said, holding a bottle of Mr. Clean in her hands.

"I don't know mother; I've never had to use it before in my life. Maybe, if we called Phyllis she could help us out." Gwen said.

"Like that evil maid would help us out at all. She's just like the rest of her class." Rebecca said.

"I don't care what Ethan says; the lower part of society is nothing like us." Gwen said.

"You could say that again Gwen. We are from the upper more sophisticated part of society." Rebecca said.

"That's why people like Theresa aren't able to be part of our elite rank in society. I'm so tired of people like Theresa getting what they want in life. They actually think they have the right to walk all over us because they are poor and we are rich classy ladies. I'm sick of how they take away children that should be ours and steal our men; all in hopes of one day becoming just like us. Well, they can try all they want but it'll never happen. I'm the best example of that mother. Ethan chose to stay with me; not because I'm pregnant but because I'm the love of his life and that's all that matters." Gwen said.

"Honey, do you really believe that? Do you really believe that Ethan thinks as you as the love of his life? I mean you already have admitted to Ivy that you know that you were just a pity case for him when he married you because of you were pregnant. That couldn't have been easy for you to finally admit to yourself." Rebecca said.

"You know mother it wasn't easy but I've managed to except that I wasn't right. I mean I couldn't have been right because he chose to stay with me." Gwen said.

"Yeah I know that but don't you think this could have been because he still feels guilty about helping Theresa kill your Sara?" Rebecca said.

"Don't you say that mother! Ethan didn't help Theresa kill Sara. Theresa did that on her own. Theresa made me leave my hospital bed, even though the doctor said not to, and she made me attack her mother, Ethan didn't do any of that." Gwen said.

"Then why did you blame Ethan for what happened to Sara?" Rebecca asked.

"I was just mad at Ethan. I was mad at Ethan for being tricked by Theresa again. He hasn't learned that Theresa is not to be trusted. She's evil mother. She needs to be stopped before she steals another woman's husband and child from them." Gwen said.

"Don't worry Gwen; she will be stopped. She and Fox will learn that you don't mess with the rich and powerful and expect to get away with it. I promise you that sweetheart. Theresa will pay for thinking she could pull the wool over our eyes." Rebecca said.

"Thank you mother; I know you hate that witch as much as I do. I just wish that Ethan get here with the money so that we can get out of these hideous outfits." Gwen said.

"Chad I need your help." Ethan said.

"Hey, Ethan you know I'll help you out with anything." Chad said.

"Is there anyway that I could maybe borrow 150 dollars from you?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan you know I would give you the money if I could but the fact is I can't. Fox has managed to freeze any and all of my accounts; even my personal accounts." Chad said.

"That's what I was afraid of. He has managed to do the same to me and to Julian. I can't believe he's being such an ass. He froze our credit cards and we can't pay our hotel bills. I was given one hour to get the money or they'd have to go to work and it's been over two hours." Ethan said.

"Are you telling me that both Gwen and Rebecca are working as hotel maids?" Chad asked.

"Yeah and you know that they're going to be bitching for hours." Ethan said.

"Man, that is just too damn funny! You know Ethan I think you have it tougher than I have. You are married to one of the most coldest witches in the world and yet you still manage. How do you do it?" Chad asked.

"I have no clue. I just there was just some way to get to our money. What Fox is doing is illegal. He has no right to freeze our personal accounts." Ethan said.

"Well, I guess you both got something in common. Just like it's illegal for Fox to freeze our accounts, it was illegal for you and your father to drop the charges on behalf of Theresa." Chad said.

"Chad, don't you start on me about this too. Look, what I did was perfectly alright. I was right. I was using more sense than Theresa was. I wanted this feud between Gwen and Theresa to end. Therefore what I did was totally alright." Ethan said.

"Ethan, will you listen to yourself? Ethan you are so used to having what you want when you want it? You wanted Theresa to move on with her life and so when she decided to dance with Fox in LA you couldn't take it so you decided to take her back for yourself. Your wife looses Sara and you let her blame Theresa and stayed with her out of guilt because it served your best interest; just like taking little Ethan cleared your conscious. You are so hell bent on making sure that you are justified and that everything goes your way that you don't see that you are hurting other people as well; namely Theresa. What are you going to do if and when Theresa decides to repress charges against Gwen? How are you going to punish for defying your orders this time?" Chad asked his friend.

"If Theresa doesn't listen to me and represses charges against Gwen, I will hurt her in the worst possible way ever. I'll take Jane from Theresa." Ethan said.

"You do realize that if you do that you will loose Theresa forever and that you will be stuck with Gwen." Chad said.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. I will not be defied by Theresa." Ethan said with anger in his eyes.

"Mr. Perkins, I have something important to talk to you about." Theresa said.

"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, how are you doing today?" Mr. Perkins asked.

"I'm doing alright but I want to talk to you about Mrs. Winthrope; the woman that almost killed me and kidnapped my daughter." Theresa said.

"What about Gwen Winthrop? Ethan and Sam told me that you didn't want to proceed with pressing charges against Mrs. Winthrop. Were they wrong Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald?" Mr. Perkins asked.

"Of course they were wrong; they didn't even ask me if I wanted to drop the charges. They just dropped them on their own without asking me." Theresa said.

"Let me see if I'm understanding fully; are you saying that Ethan and Sam Bennett used coercion to get Mrs. Winthrop off?" Mr. Perkins asked Theresa.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Theresa said.

"Well, then I would say that both Ethan, Sam, and Gwen are in for a shock of their lives." Mr. Perkins said.

"I'm glad we're on the same page Mr. Perkins." Theresa said.


	7. Mr Clean

"Mama, are you there?" Theresa said through the phone.

"I'm here Theresa; where have you been? I've been so worried about you. I went up to your room and saw that all of your stuff was gone and that you had taken Jane's crib with you. You haven't run away; have you?" Pilar asked.

"No mama I haven't. Things have just gotten better for me. I've moved into the Crane mansion." Theresa said.

"Are you insane Theresa? How could you bring Jane there when you know that Gwen and Ethan are living there and why would Rebecca let you move in?" Pilar asked her daughter.

"Mama, you haven't heard the wonderful news yet?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa, what are you talking about?" Pilar asked her daughter.

"Alistair died of a heart attack last night and he gave his whole fortune to Fox." Theresa said.

"What does that have to do with you Theresa? Pilar asked cautiously.

"Fox has asked me to move into the Crane mansion and I've accepted his offer. He's kicked both Gwen and Ethan out and he's already destroyed both Julian and Chad. I'm finally going to be happy and Gwen is finally going to pay for all of her evil deeds mama. I'm going to make Ethan pay as well but as soon as he has suffered as much as I have, I will forgive him and we will be happy together forever; Gwen will be in jail and I will have my family back together at last!" Theresa said.

"Theresa are you nuts? Do you really think that Gwen is going to just give you Ethan back?" Pilar asked her daughter.

"Well, that's where you're wrong mama. I've just repressed charges against Gwen and I've notified the DA of Sam and Ethan's actions. He's going to press criminal charges against Ethan and Sam. The BAR has also been notified as well. Ethan is going to have to do some suffering before I take him back." Theresa said.

"Theresa, Ethan may never forgive you for destroying his life. Have really thought this whole thing through?" Pilar asked her daughter.

"Yes mama, I have. Fox is going to help me and I'm going to help him." Theresa said.

"You're going to help him do what?" Pilar asked.

"I'm going to help him take down all that have hurt him; starting with the Russells." Theresa said.

"What about Whitney? She's your friend. Are you really going to destroy your best friend all for the sake of revenge?" Pilar asked her daughter.

"Mama, I was the one that told Fox about Miles and who his real parents are. So does that answer your question?" Theresa asked her.

"How could you Theresa? I did not bring you up this way at all." Pilar said.

"It's time for payback mama. It's time for all the hypocrites in this town to burn in hell." Theresa said with much pleasure.

"Theresa, please be careful. I know you feel hurt by what Gwen has done but please remember that she is the one married to Ethan not you. She has more right over him than you do. For God Sakes Theresa, she has known him longer than you have." Pilar said.

"Mama, don't give me your lectures over Ethan and Gwen. They don't matter. You are just saying it because of Katherine Crane. You feel that you have more rights to papa because you saw him first and you married him but have you ever though that maybe you don't?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa that makes no sense at all; Katherine stole Martin from me. She forced him to help her escape Harmony and abandoned his children." Pilar said.

"No mama, she didn't. As much as I hate Katherine, I realized a long time ago that if papa abandoned us for Mrs. Crane, he must not have really been happy and he must not have really loved you or thought your marriage as a sacred union at all." Theresa said.

"Theresa, how could you say that about your father? When Katherine had taken off with Gwen on that Crane jet your father and I had reformedthe bond we once shared. We love each other Theresa and Katherine is just going to have to accept that and move on." Pilar said.

"Mama, you sound like Gwen. That's exactly what she would have said." Theresa said.

"If that is what Gwen would have said, then she must be right." Pilar said.

"No mama, she isn't right and neither are you. The reason Gwen is so unhappy right now is because her refusal to give up on someone that doesn't really truly love her. She'd much rather be in a marriage based on Ethan being guilty than over Ethan truly loving her. Mama I don't want that for you but I have to say right now that if you force papa to stay with you, you will be just like Gwen. You will be married to a man that doesn't really love you. He'll feel like you're more of a charity case than your partner for life. Don't be like Gwen mama; don't ruin your life over someone that doesn't love nor care for you." Theresa said.

"Oh can this day be any worse?" Rebecca said with the Mr. Clean in her hands.

"Mother, what have you done?" Gwen asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Well, I just got tired of trying to figure out how this Mr. Clean worked so I figured that it must be some kind of shampoo for the beds." Rebecca said.

"Mother, that's why you read the back label to find out what to do. Like I didn't know how this duster worked but I figured it out." Gwen said.

"The duster comes with a label on the back of it?" Rebecca asked her daughter.

"Oh mother, stop being stupid; no the duster didn't have a label but I was smart enough to not stick it in the toilet." Gwen said.

"Gwen, you did stick it in the toilet." Rebecca said.

"You know what mother? Just forget about it." Gwen said.

"We shouldn't even be here right now. This is all Theresa's fault. She's in the mansion and we're here scrubbing toilets and using Mr. Clean. That's not our job that's the job of the poor and unsophisticated." Rebecca said.

"Mother, I couldn't agree with you more. I just can't wait for Ethan to finally get here and pay that nasty receptionist. Then we can find away to go back home and start paperwork on getting little Jane. I'll finally be her mother and once Theresa is out of the picture I'll change her back to what her real name should be." Gwen said with a smile.

"It will be so joyous when you finally get your sweet little Ashley back in your arms. Theresa won't be able to do a thing about it. She'll have lost little Ethan and Jane to you. Again, you'll be proven to be stronger and better than that little taco salad!" Rebecca said with spark in voice.

Pilar had just gotten off the phone with Theresa when Martin walked through the front door. Martin came over to Pilar and kissed her on the cheek. He held up a bag with muffins and in his other hand a tray with fresh brewed coffee. This was how life was suppose to be Pilar thought to herself. Martin was suppose to be here to help her raise their five children together. Not off worrying about the poor Mrs. Crane. Pilar secretly hoped that Alistair had finished off Mrs. Crane but as usual he didn't make good on his threats. Why couldn't Theresa understand that they would all be happy if it weren't for Katherine? She didn't want Theresa to be like Katherine. She didn't want Theresa to ruin another happy couple's marriage for her own selfish reasons.

"So who was that you were talking to?" Martin asked Pilar.

"That was Theresa. Apparently, she has moved into the Crane mansion. Alistair died last night and guess what? He didn't leave a single penny to Julian or Chad. Instead, it all went to Fox Crane. He then kicked Ethan, Gwen, and Rebecca out of the Crane mansion along with Julian. He asked Theresa to move into the mansion and she accepted his proposal and got her things packed and over there before I got up." Pilar said.

"Well, I will have none of that. Theresa has no business getting mixed up with that family. She and Jane belong here with her true family not off with one of the evil Cranes." Martin said.

"That's exactly what I told her. She refuses to listen to me and what's worse is the fact that she's planning on destroying Ethan and Gwen at the same time. She just can't leave them alone. They are married. They took vows in front of God and Theresa has no right to infringe on those sacred vows. Don't you agree with me Martin?" Pilar asked.

"Pilar, I couldn't agree more." Martin said.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Winthrop?" A young woman asked Ethan.

"Yes I am; what can I do for you?" Ethan asked the woman.

"I have some important papers to give you sir." The young woman said.

Ethan grabbed the papers from the young woman and signed for them. Chad looked at him with interest as he opened the envelope and pulled out a packet thick of papers. As he began to thumb through the packet, he looked up at Chad. Chad didn't know what to make of Ethan's expression.

"What's going on Man?" Chad asked him.

"I've been served papers to appear in front of the BAR." Ethan said.

"Is it over that thing with Theresa?" Chad asked him.

"The DA has filed criminal charges against me and has reported me to the BAR for further review." Ethan said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Chad asked him.

"First, I'm going to see my father and secondly I'm going to see Theresa about this. If she's behind this, she's going to pay." Ethan said.

"Let me come with you." Chad said to Ethan.

"I guess that would be a good idea. I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm a damn good lawyer. The DA is just trying to get me out of the picture so that he can get Theresa to repress charges against Gwen." Ethan said.

"What if Theresa has already done that? What if Theresa has repressed charges against Gwen and was the one to tell the DA about you? Before you go making more threats, you should really know that they won't do you any good if the BAR decides to take away your right to practice. Not only that, but you're facing criminal charges as well."

"Chad, I know what could happen if the BAR takes away my right to practice law. Gwen could be in a lot of trouble." Ethan said.

"Mr. Crane, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm afraid I have one more envelope to serve you." The young woman said.

"What is it this time?" Ethan asked her.

"These papers are Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald's petition for temporary custody of her daughter Jane." The young woman said.

"I can't believe this happen. How could Theresa do this to me? Is she trying to ruin my life? I should have known she was behind this." Ethan said.

"Well, can you really blame her?" Chad asked.

"Yes, Chad I can blame her. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be in this mess right now. Theresa and I wouldn't be sharing a child together. Gwen would have her daughter and we would be happy. Instead, I've now got to battle for my life, my career, and now my daughter and I still have no way of getting money to pay the hotel bill." Ethan said.

"Let's go talk to you father; maybe there's something he can do for you." Chad said.

"I can't believe I'm booking you. I never thought this would happen to you Sam. You're one of the best police officers I know." Luis said.

"I know Luis but the DA is bent on putting me away for a long time." Sam said.

"What did you do?" Luis asked him.

"I didn't do anything at all. I was just looking out for my son and daughter-in-law's best interest but he doesn't see it that way and neither does Theresa." Sam said.

"What does this have to do with Theresa?" Luis asked curiously.

"I helped my son and dropped the charges for Theresa against Gwen." Sam said.

"You helped Gwen go free for what she did to my sister? Sam, how could you? What Gwen did to Theresa was horrible and you should feel ashamed for trying to hurt Theresa." Luis said.

"Sam, what's going on?" Ethan said as he rushed through the Harmony PD doors.

"I'm being arrested for coercion with you." Sam said.

"Ethan I'm glad you came in. I have to arrest you as well." Luis said.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was helping out Gwen. I'm her lawyer and her husband." Ethan said.

"I don't care Ethan. I'm sorry but the law says I have to." Luis said.

"This is all Theresa's fault. Did you know that she has moved into the Crane mansion and that she has sued for custody? She's trying to take my daughter away from me Luis." Ethan said.

"Ethan tell it to someone who cares. I know what you were going to do. You were going to try and take custody away from Theresa. Theresa told me all about what you had said on the plane. You told Theresa that she was an unfit mother and didn't belong raising Jane. Well, I guess the tables have finally turned on you Ethan. Except this time you won't be walking away victoriously." Luis said.

"Let go of me now." Gwen said as the police officers dragged her into the police department.

"Gwen, what is going on?" Ethan asked her.

"I've been arrested for attempted murder and kidnapping of Jane." Gwen said.

"Where's your mother?" Ethan asked her.

"She's still cleaning up the hotel. Why didn't you come back for us? Were you planning on leaving us there all day?" Gwen asked him in disgust.

"No Gwen, I wasn't planning on leaving you there all day. Our bank account has been frozen. I was on my way to ask Sam for some help when I was served papers." Ethan said.

"Why were you served papers?" Gwen asked.

"I'm being charged with coercion and with blackmail and on top of that I have to go in front of the BAR for further review. Gwen, I might loose my right to practice law and it's all because of Theresa." Ethan said.

"I can't believe Theresa. She thinks she has all this power now that she lives in the Crane mansion." Gwen said.

"Gwen that's not all the new I have for you. I have something to tell you that is going to make you scream." Ethan said.

"What is it Ethan? Nothing can be worse than what has already happened to us." Gwen said.

"Theresa is suing for temporary custody of Jane." Ethan said.

"Over my dead body Ethan; I will kill that lying tramp before I let her get a hold of my Ashley. I swear I will kill Theresa." Gwen said.

"Should I add threatening my life to your charges, Gwen?" Theresa asked her.

"How dare you come down here and insult me and my husband Theresa. You won't get away with this." Gwen said.

"I already have. Ethan and Sam are done. You shouldn't have gotten in my way Ethan. You're going to loose everything just like Gwen will. Gwen you're going away to jail for a very long time and Ethan you'll never be able to practice law again." Theresa said.

"Theresa you won't win. I won't let you win Theresa. Theresa, I suggest you turn this whole mess around while you still can. Gwen and I might be able to share custody with you instead of taking away Jane for good." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry Ethan but that's not going to happen. I'm done with your threats and I'm done with you trying to blackmail me. It's time to pay for all the heartache you've caused me over the years." Theresa said.


	8. The Battle Begins

"Damn you Theresa! I will not let you get away with destroying our lives again." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I won't let you get away with trying to kill me and kidnap my daughter." Theresa replied.

"That girl should be mine not yours but you had to play God with my child's life and now he's dead. You weren't happy with just killing Sara. No, you had to kill Nathan as well. What did he do to deserve this Theresa? My God Theresa! Don't you feel any shame for the pain and misery that you've caused me?" Gwen asked.

"What have I caused you Gwen? You stole my son. You stabbed me and you took Jane from me. I'm sorry that Sara and Nathan died but just remember they could have lived but your actions caused their death. If you had stayed in your hospital bed, Sara would be here right now. If you had left little Ethan alone you would have had a surrogate and Nathan would have been born already. Jane wouldn't be here and you'd have your two children. Instead, you had to be a selfish brat . Can you honestly sit there Gwen and tell me that you don't know that you killed your children by your actions?Anything else I've done has been because of you." Theresa said.

"Nice try Theresa. Don't try to put the death of my children on me. You forced Ethan to sleep with you Theresa that's rape. You raped my poor husband and because of you Jane was born." Gwen said.

"It's not rape when the other person iswilling ." Theresa said.

"You're such a liar. There's no way that Ethan would have willing slept with you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have needed the drugs, the alcohol, the blonde wig, or my perfume. He would have just slept with you." Gwen said.

"You know Gwen I'm willing to bet that I've pleased your man more times than you have in one single night." Theresa replied.

"That's it Theresa. I've had it with you. I've had it with your lies. You're nothing but a man stealing slut and once I get out of here I'm going to make your life a living hell. I'm going to take Jane from you and you'll never see little Ethan again. Do you understand me Theresa?" Gwen asked.

"The only thing I understand is that you could go to jail for a very long time Gwen." Theresa said with a smile.

"Luis, I'm looking for Theresa. Have you seen her?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, she's talking to Gwen." Luis said.

"She's holding a conversation with Gwen?" Fox asked shockingly.

"Well, not really. It's more like a fight then anything else." Luis said.

"You're letting this go on?" Fox asked him.

"Gwen is behind bars. She can't hurt Theresa. Ethan and Sam have been arrested as well. Sam got fired and I'm the new Police of Chief for the time being." Luis said.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on. You and Theresa set this whole thing in motion." Luis said.

"Actually Luis, you're wrong. Fox didn't help me out at all. I did it all on my own." Theresa said.

"What have you done, Theresa?" Fox asked.

"I repressed charges against Gwen, the DA filed charges against Ethan and Sam, and I'm suing for temporary custody of Jane. Ethan also has to face the BAR for coercion." Theresa said.

"Wow Theresa! I never knew you could be so cruel. Good Job!" Fox said.

"You're agreeing with my sister?" Luis said.

"Of course I am Luis! It's time for Julian, Chad, Whitney, Eve, Gwen, Ethan, and Rebecca, to pay for everything they've done." Fox said.

"Fox, what happens if this all backfires on you? What are you going to do then? You could be putting my sister in danger. Do you realize that?" Luis asked.

"I won't be putting you sister in danger. Alistair croaked last night and left me everything. Everything is going to change now Luis. Theresa is going to keep Jane and Gwen and Ethan will pay." Fox said.

(Two days later)

Alistair's funeral had taken place earlier that morning. Many of the Harmony residents had attended. Instead of a mournful reception afterwards, the country club was booming with laughter and gossip.

Ethan had gotten out of jail on bail. It didn't take him long to do so. He just called up one of his favorite judges for a favor and he was out within a couple of hours. However, Gwen wasn't so lucky. Gwen was going to be held without bail until her hearing. The doctor was called in to give her a sedative after she and Theresa had been fighting once again. Still, the troubles for Ethan were far from over. He was suspended from practicing law until further review which meant that Gwen had to get another lawyer to defend her. Gwen's only hope was Theresa. If Ethan could just convince her that Gwen was out of her mind, he knew that she would not press charges against him. He had tried to get over to Alistair's funeral at the Crane estate but the guards had told him that he wasn't allowed on the grounds. He was told if he wanted to pay his respects to the family, then he should make his way over to the country club.

Ethan had come up to the front of the country club and saw Fox and Theresa standing around talking to some of the prominent members of Harmony. Now was his chance to make Theresa see the light. He walked up to the door but was blocked by a security guard that told him that he was not allowed inside. So Ethan went around the building looking for a way to get in. He found an open window and went in.

"If you would all please take your seats I would like to make a speech about Harmony's future." Fox said.

All the guests took a seat. Theresa sat down at the Crane table with Sheridan and Pilar.

"My grandfather wasn't a decent man. We all know this to be true. He had many faults but he was a levelheaded man. He saw that this empire that he created couldn't continue in the hands of my inept brother and father so he left it to me and to him I'm grateful. Crane industries is going to be expanding its horizons. For instances, in two months we will be closing the Harmony hospital and firing all of the doctors." Fox said.

Everyone looked at Fox stunned except for Theresa.

"Now before all of you freak out. I just want you all to know this is being done for your own good. Harmony Hospital is full of doctors who have no clue what they're doing. Their primary doctor is Eve Russell who being charged with three counts of murder. A new better hospital will be in works in the coming months. Not only that but Harmony is going to become one of the hottest newest cities. That's right I said city. We are going to take Harmony into the new century." Fox said.

"Is he crazy?" Ethan asked himself while hiding out in the corner.

"Now I have a really special announcement to make. As you all know, my empire can't continue without a running mate and I'm glad to announce that I've found someone to help me build this empire." Fox said.

"Who could it be? I didn't think he and Whitney got back together." Ethan said.

"I would like to introduce my fiancé Ms. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Fox said with much pleasure.


	9. Disapproval

"Theresa, what the hell are you doing?" Pilar asked her daughter as she made her way up to the stage.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Theresa asked her mother.

"It looks like you're turning your back on your family and your values and I will not have none of that. Now you sit back down and let Fox correct his mistake." Pilar demanded.

"No mama I will not sit down. I'm not turning my back on my family and you have no clue what I value. So please mama, stay out of this." Theresa said.

"I will not let you do this to our family." Pilar said.

"Theresa, sit back down and let your brother and I handle this." Martin said.

"Go to hell! You have no right to make decision for me. As far as I'm concerned, you're not part of my life." Theresa said.

"Theresa, I am apart of your life though." Luis said.

"Then you'll be supporting me; right?" Theresa asked her brother.

"Theresa, how could you do this? Don't you know that Fox is a Crane? The Crane's have been bad news for our family for a long time. If you choose to marry Fox Crane, then you're turning your back on this family. Do I make myself clear?" Luis asked his sister.

"Yeah Luis, I understand you clearly. In fact, I understand you all. None of you have ever wanted me to be happy. Mama you're always encourages me to be unhappy and to settle for less just because you did. Luis, you're always trying to boss me around, and I won't even begin to mention the things you've done papa. I don't care what any of you say. I'm going to marry Fox whether you like it or not." Theresa said and then rushed to join Fox up on stage.

Ethan watched from the corner in shock. How could she do this to him? They were supposed to be together. Fox was just using her to his advantage. Theresa had to know this before it was too late.

"Theresa you can't marry Fox. I love you too much to see you get hard by him. Fox is no good for you." Ethan said.

"How did you get in here? I made sure that security kept you and your psycho wife away." Fox said.

"Fox its over. Theresa will never marry you knowing that I still love her and want to be with her." Ethan said.

"You need to get over yourself Ethan. That's exactly what you said at the Crane compound but of course you were too chicken to follow your heart. Well Ethan, now you have to live without Theresa in your life." Fox said.

"No I don't. Theresa we can still be together. I know that Gwen stands in our way of true happiness but that's okay. We can run away together. Gwen will never find us." Ethan said.

"Ethan, I want you to do me a big favor." Theresa said.

"Theresa I'll do anything for you." Ethan said.

"I want you and your wife to go to hell and leave me alone." Theresa said.

"I guess you know where Theresa stands now step brother." Fox said.

"Theresa you are making a big mistake by agreeing to marry this horrible monster." Ethan said.

"You know what Ethan? You have no right to tell me what kind of mistake I'm making. You're the one that can't seem to quick making mistakes. So please go back to your wife and leave us be." Theresa said.

"Theresa, I agree with Ethan. He's right. You are making a terrible mistake by agreeing to marry this man." Pillar said.

"Mama, don't talk to me about mistakes. You still want to be with the man that abandoned his family all those years ago. Do you even remember what he did?" Theresa asked her.

"Theresa, your mother is right. Don't do this. Don't marry Fox. You'll regret it for the rest of your life." Martin said.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you. You're nothing but a home wrecking whore." Theresa told her father.

"Don't talk to me that way young lady. I know that I made a mistake but I'm still your father." Marin said.

"You're not my father. I don't have a father as far as I'm concerned. So please go back to your whore and leave us alone." Theresa said.

"I will not let you treat Katherine that way." Martin said.

"I'll treat her anyway I want. I don't have to listen to you." Theresa said.

"Theresa, why are you acting like this?" Pillar asked her daughter.

"You just don't understand. Fox, please get rid of Ethan and Martin right now." Theresa asked.

"Theresa, it would be my pleasure." Fox said.

"Oh Gwen are you alright?" Rebecca asked Gwen.

"Do I look like I'm alright mother? I'm in jail; I've been working as a maid all day, and the judge revoked bail from me." Gwen said.

"How could he do that?" Rebecca asked.

"He said that I'm a flight risk and a danger to society in general. Now I've got to wait for my hearing." Gwen said.

"Theresa will not get away with this. I'm betting Ethan is drafting up papers to take Jane away from Theresa for good." Rebecca said.

"Mother, Ethan can't practice law." Gwen said.

"Why can't Ethan practice law?" Rebecca asked confused.

"He can't practice law because of Theresa. Theresa made sure that both Sam and Ethan got charged with coercion and the DA reported Ethan to the bar. They've suspended his right to practice law until he appears before them." Gwen cried.

"Oh darling don't cry; everything will turn out alright. I'll just call up Judge Reilly and this whole mess will be fix instantly." Rebecca said.

"Mother, you can't call judge Reilly. You have no right to the Crane fortune or name anymore." Gwen said.

"I do too have right. I'm Mrs. Julian Crane." Rebecca said.

"Who cares? Julian and Chad have been disowned. They don't have anything and neither do you. Just face it mother, you're poor." Gwen said.

"Well, then just call your father and let him talk to Judge Reilly." Rebecca said.

"Mother, you know that daddy doesn't have that kind of influence over the court systems." Gwen said.

"I know darling. That was one of the reason that your father and I were pushing for you to marry Ethan when he was a Crane." Rebecca said.

"I know that mother but that's never going to happen because of what we did." Gwen said.

"I know that darling but we had to do it. We had to stop Theresa from getting her claws into your man. She almost got away with being the most powerful woman in the world." Rebecca said.

"I know mother. We did a good thing for humanity the day we stopped Theresa from becoming Mrs. Ethan Crane." Gwen said.

"Theresa doesn't have the class and skill that you have Gwen." Rebecca said.

"Theresa will never have class. She's a poor stupid Mexican mother. I hate being a racist but that's what she is." Gwen said.

"Her whole family should be deported back to Mexico." Rebecca said.

"The day I met Theresa is the day that my life became a mess mother." Gwen said.

"I know what you mean darling but don't you worry about Theresa. She will never get the Crane name or fortune. We'll be able to destroy her for good." Rebecca said.

"I don't see how that is possible mother." Gwen said.

"Oh believe me, it's possible!" Rebecca said.

Ethan was walking through the park back to the station when he saw Whitney sitting on the swings.

"Whitney, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Ethan asked.

"I'm just thinking about what happened between me and Fox. I want to apologize and see if he'll forgive me." Whitney said.

"I wouldn't count on that happening much. Theresa and Fox are engaged." Ethan said.

"What do you mean Theresa is engaged to Fox? He loves me not her." Whitney said.

"That's what I thought but apparently that's not the case." Ethan said.

"Theresa turned him against me. She told on me Ethan." Whitney said.

"She told Fox that you gave his kid up for adoption?" Ethan asked.

"That wasn't the only thing she told him. She told him that Miles wasn't his son. He knows that Chad is the father and it's all because of Theresa. Fox punched me, Ethan." Whitney said.

"Why would Theresa do that? You two have been best friends for ages. This just doesn't sound like Theresa." Ethan said.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you keep playing her." Whitney said.

"No, that can't be it." Ethan said.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this but you're dense." Whitney said.

"Everything went well tonight." Fox said and then kissed the top of Theresa's forehead.

"Yeah I'd say it was pretty successful." Theresa said.

"I knew he was going to show up. He just can't stay away from you." Fox said.

"I know that. If he really truly loved Gwen, he would have stayed with her at the station but he didn't. The moment he was free he came looking for me." Theresa said.

"Too bad the fool doesn't realize that he's walking into a big trap." Fox said.

"He'll realize soon Fox but by then it'll be too late." Theresa said with a smile.


	10. Bad News

Gwen and Rebecca were waiting patiently for Ethan to return with some type of good news. This wasn't fair. Jane was suppose to be her child with Ethan not Theresa's daughter. Theresa was going to pay for this. As soon as she got out of here, she'd take Jane away from her for good. Where the hell was he? What if he had decided that Theresa was the one he really wanted to be with.

She knew that he loved Theresa more than her but she never thought that Ethan would ever run back to Theresa. Especially since he believed she had sent the tabloid info and not Gwen. If that ever came out, she would be royally screwed. There was no doubt about that.

"Oh mother where could Ethan be?" Gwen asked her mother.

"I don't know but he better make an appearance soon. I'm getting worried that Theresa somehow managed to trap him. She's always had that affect over Ethan." Rebecca said.

"I know mother. I'm so worried that she'll be able to fill is head with lies. If he leaves me, I'll never get out of jail." Gwen said.

"I know honey. He's the best lawyer in Harmony." Rebecca said.

"He's the only lawyer in Harmony!" Gwen said.

"Yes, well he better turn up soon." Rebecca said.

Ethan came stumbling through the door. The look of worry and lost hope filled his face. What was he going to tell Gwen now? That he had failed to secure her freedom, that Jane would soon be Theresa's child, or how about the fact that now Theresa was going to be the most powerful woman in the world? None of this was news that an unstable Gwen had to hear right now.

"Oh honey, I thought you would never come back." Gwen said.

"Why would you think that?" Ethan said.

"For the fact that I know that Theresa wants you and I thought that she may have filled your head with lies. You know how good she is at that." Gwen said.

"I know honey but you can't keep thinking that I'm going to leave you for Theresa. I made vows to you. I made a promise to you." Ethan said reassuringly.

"I know honey. It's just that Theresa has yet to stop making out life a living hell. I can't take it anymore. I want her out of her life. I want you to beat this hearing to disbar you and then we'll sue for temporary custody of Jane. Theresa will finally be beaten. You'll be able to get me off on insanity. We'll finally have beaten Theresa." Gwen said.

"Gwen I'm afraid that can't happen. Look, I've got some bad news for you. Theresa and Fox are getting married." Ethan said.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I found Theresa and Fox at the country club. He just proposed to her. On top of that, Alistair has given Fox the whole Crane Empire. He's disowned Chad and Julian and has fired me. Neither of us have jobs. My father is no longer chief of police. Fox made sure of that. Instead Luis is taking over." Ethan said.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS THERESA TAKING OVER MY PLACE AS MISTRESS OF THE CRANE ESTATE." Rebecca yelled.

"This can't be happening. If Theresa marries Fox, then we'll be screwed. She'll control the courts. She can even have you disbarred and forget about a fair trial. I'll be guilty before the trial even begins." Gwen said.

"Oh no you won't be found guilty because I'm going to make Julian put a stop to this; Theresa and Fox will not be running Crane industries." Rebecca said.

"Mother, what don't you get? Julian and Chad have been disinherited. They have nothing. Fox was given all the power. He has chosen Theresa to be his bride. We're so screwed." Gwen said.

"You'd be right on that Gwen. You are so screwed. Unless you give me what I want." Theresa said.

"This is a private conversation Theresa. Get the hell out of here." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I think it may be in your best interest to listen to her." Ethan said.

"I can't believe you're siding with her." Gwen said.

"Theresa leave us for a few minutes. I need to talk to my wife." Ethan said.

"You have five minutes and then I'm leaving. After that, you can count on spending the rest of your life in prison." Theresa said.

"Honey, I'm not siding with Theresa but the fact is that she's holding all the cards. She can make sure that you're spending the rest of your life in jail. Do you really want that?" Ethan asked.

"You know I don't want to spend eternity in jail but why should I have to make a deal with Theresa. She's the devil." Gwen stated.

"Gwen I know all this but if you don't she'll make sure that you never get a fair trial. Gwen she could send you away for ever. Don't let her win this war. Secure your freedom and then we'll take care of her." Ethan said.

"I'm doing this for us not because I want to give Theresa anything." Gwen said.

Theresa was motioned to come back in and preceded back to the cell. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Ethan you have to leave us alone. I'm not going to cut any deals with you and Rebecca standing here influencing Gwen." Theresa said.

"I'm not leaving my wife alone Theresa. I love her and I'm going to be here for her." Ethan said.

"That's nice and all but if you don't want Gwen to spend the rest of her life in the big house, I suggest you get a move on it." Theresa said.

"It's alright honey. I can take care of myself." Gwen said.

"If you say so; I'll be right outside if you need me." Ethan said.

"Don't worry I won't need you to help me take of Theresa." Gwen said.

Theresa waited until Ethan and Rebecca to clear the room before she began to deal with Gwen.

"Okay Theresa, Ethan and my mother are gone. It's just you and me. So what do you want in exchange for my freedom?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, you're going to have to give up some big info before I decide to let you out of here." Theresa said.

"Theresa, like I don't know what you want. You want my husband Ethan. Well, I'm sorry Theresa but you can't have him. He loves me and wants to be with me." Gwen said.

"You know Gwen I used to want your husband badly. After all, he was my first true love and I was his. Yeah, you were with him first but his first real love was me. I thought he wanted to be with me and Jane up until we found you. He proved me wrong. I don't want your husband anymore. What I want is my revenge on you and one way or another I'm going to get it." Theresa said.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that Theresa?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I could send you to jail forever since I do have the power to do that or I could do something else." Theresa said.

"What else could you possibly do to me?" Gwen asked.

"Well for starters I'm going to take my daughter and son from you and Ethan. Secondly I'm going to expose you as the mastermind behind the tabloid story." Theresa said.

"Oh please Theresa! You're the one that sent the tabloid." Gwen said.

"No, Gwen I know that you are the one that sent the tabloid from my computer. I know you have the proof hidden and so here is the deal. You give me the proof I need to expose you and ruin your marriage and I'll give you your freedom. Now before you say that's unfair just think about it this way. You can try to win Ethan back while I become the most powerful woman in the world. If you don't like the idea then get used to spend your life in prison." Theresa said.

"Theresa even if that info existed, I'm not saying that it does, I wouldn't have a copy of it lying around." Gwen said.

"Maybe you don't have a copy but I do know that your mother probably has thousands all over the mansion." Theresa said.

"Well, if that's the case then why don't you go search the mansion?" Gwen asked.

"I want you to hand me the proof because you're going to be the one that explains it to Ethan. You're going to be the one that explains why you destroyed his life. Not me. Now that's all I have to say. Have an answer for me by 6 am, or the deal is off." Theresa said to a stunned Gwen.


	11. Consequences

Theresa had never been happier in her life then when she got to see Gwen's jaw drop at her proposal. She meant every word of it. Gwen was going to give her those documents or else. In her car, she dialed Fox's cell phone.

"Hello." He replied.

"It's me." She responded.

"How did it go? Were you able to convince Gwen to hand over the evidence that she sent the tabloid information out?" Fox asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't give her a chance to respond. You should have seen her face. She was absolutely speechless when I gave her my ultimatum. There's no way she's going to refuse me my offer. Her freedom is at stake." Theresa said.

"Are you really going to let Gwen go free for trying to kill you and stealing Jane?" Fox asked her.

"Gwen isn't walking out of that prison. As soon as she gives me the info I need to destroy her, I'll screw her over like she has done to me in the past." Theresa said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, where is Ethan?" Gwen asked.

"He's talking to a cop. We're hoping to get you moved to a nicer cell. What did Theresa say to you?" Rebecca asked.

"She's offered to give me my freedom back in exchange for the tabloid info. I don't have long to give her a response. If I don't give her the info, she's going to make sure that I'm locked up forever." Gwen said.

"Honey, you can't give her that info. You can't let her tell Ethan that you were the one that destroyed his life. He'll never forgive you. He'll leave you for Theresa and their children." Rebecca reminded her.

"What are you talking about? Ethan and Theresa only share one child together and that is Jane." Gwen replied.

"I didn't want you to know this because I didn't want to burden you with this information." Rebecca said.

"Mother you are making no sense. What information are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, Theresa's son isn't Julian's son. He's Ethan's son. Julian and I have been keeping it a secret because we didn't want it to tear up your marriage to Ethan. We knew it would have been disastrous if it ever came out that Little Ethan's wasn't Julian's son." Rebecca said.

"At least Little Ethan doesn't get a cut of the Crane money anymore. He'll never see 5.5 million dollars now. Theresa will never be able to be rich once Fox throws her out on her ass." Gwen said.

"You don't see to get it. Alistair knew all about Ethan's paternity but he decided to give him a share anyways. No one knows why." Rebecca announced.

"He obviously had something in store for Theresa. I don't know what it could possibly be." Gwen said.

"Gwen, what did Theresa say to you?" Ethan asked.

"You know the usual. She wants me to divorce you so that she can marry you and live happily ever after; of course I told her no way." Gwen said.

"We need to think of a way to get you out here; then we need to figure out a way to stop that wedding and dethrone Fox from Crane industries for good." Ethan said.

The thought suddenly came to Rebecca's head. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? She knew how to get Gwen out of jail. There was a way Gwen could get away with her crimes and not have to serve a single day. This was going to be good.

"I have to go make a phone call. I'll be right back." Rebecca said.

"Who are you calling?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see in good time." Rebecca replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresa are you ready to help me get some revenge on the Russell's now that I've helped you begin your revenge on Ethan, Gwen, Rebecca, and Sam? Fox asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Theresa replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't believe that the hospital was actually closing down for good. All the work she had put in to saving lives was going to be lost once the new bigger hospital was built. Fox Crane had already started planning to have the hospital knocked down next week. Everyone would loose their jobs while Fox flew in top specialist to operate his new hospital. The plans to turn Harmony into a bustling city were underway. Fox had announced plans to get rid of most of the homes in order to build huge skyscrapers. All of this was to occur in less than a year. The hospital would be going up sooner than that. Eve was going to loose her job and her family once she was found guilty for attempted murder.

Eve looked over to see Theresa entering the side entrance where the ER patients were admitted. How dare she show her face here after all she had done to her daughter? Eve noticed that Theresa was wearing a huge engagement ring on her finger. She was dressed in fine business clothes and was making her way to the board room where they held their annually meetings.

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, what on earth are you doing here?" Eve asked her.

"I'm here for the board meeting." She replied.

"You have no right to be here. I can't believe you would show your face here after how you treated Whitney." Eve said.

"I actually have every right to be here. This is a public hospital. I can go and come as I please." Theresa said.

"You can't just come in and sit for a board meeting. You either have to be one of the board members or you have to be invited." Eve reminded her.

"I am one of the board members." Theresa said.

"Theresa, you're not a board member. Just because Fox is letting you stay with him doesn't give you the right to act like a Crane." Eve said.

"You have heard the news yet. I'm marrying Fox Crane next week at a beach ceremony." Theresa said.

"Is that so?" Eve questioned.

"Yes it is. I'm marrying Fox next weekend. Then I'll be the most powerful woman in the world and the rest of you will suffer for the way you have treated me. You see as head matriarch I'll have access to each dirty little secret. By the way, Fox has given me the job as overseer of this hospital; I'm suppose to be heading the project to redesign Harmony. I have an important board meeting to attend." Theresa said.

"There are no board meetings today Theresa. Go home." Eve demanded.

"Actually, I called a board meeting." Theresa said.

"Why wasn't I informed of this new board meeting? I'm the head doctor here." Eve said.

"Actually, you're not the head doctor anymore. Didn't I tell you? You've been released. You have a week to resign and leave the hospital. Oh by the way make sure you stay away from my board meeting. You're not invited and you're not a member." Theresa said with an evil grin and walked away.

Theresa's phone rang. It was Fox.

"How did it go?" He asked her.

"She wasn't really happy to hear of the engagement." Theresa said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now get to the board meeting and fire all of Eve's friends. Next week we're knocking this hospital to the ground." Fox said.

"I thought that we were doing that next month." Theresa commented.

"I was going to destroy the hospital next month but I want it down now." Fox said.

"I see. Well, then I'll make sure that we fire most of the staff and have the patients either thrown out or transferred to another hospital." Theresa responded.

"That's my girl." Fox said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan had left the prison to stay at the Bed and Breakfast. Rebecca had finally come back from her telephone call.

"I've finally got a way to drop the charges on you." Rebecca said.

"How are you going to do that?" Gwen asked.

With that, she brought Judge Reilly into the room.

"Mother we can't afford to pay Reilly off in order to secure a conviction." Gwen said.

"Reilly and I have come up with another way for you to repay him. Reilly will get you off for both counts as long as you agree to sleep with him." Rebecca said.

"Are you serious?" Gwen asked.

"It's the only way to secure your freedom and it's the only way to keep Theresa from finding out the truth on you." Rebecca said.

"I'll do anything to keep Theresa from destroying me. Even if it means sleeping with Judge Reilly, Theresa is not going to destroy my marriage to Ethan." Gwen replied.


	12. Gwen's Victory

"I can't believe I let you talk me into having sex with judge Reilly." Gwen said.

"I'll have you know young lady that you weren't really that good and if it weren't for your mother I would have stayed away. I hope you didn't give me aSTD or worse yet the Bird flu." Judge Reilly replied back in a harsh tone.

"I am so tired of everyone making fun of my big pointy nose. It wasn't my fault that it's so hideous." Gwen whined.

"Get a hold of your self Gwen. You did the deed and now you're going to be rewarded. Judge Reilly and I discussed what you would get in exchange for sex and he agrees to let you out of jail on bail permanently." Rebecca said.

"So, I still have to stand trial? Well, what's the point of having sex with Reilly if I'm not going to have the charges dropped?" Gwen asked.

"Reilly has found a prosecutor who will put you on probation and give you community service in exchange for the sex. On top of that, he's also arranged for what you did, to not come into trial when it comes to your custody battle for Jane." Rebecca said.

"I'm not going on probation and I'm sure as hell not doing any community service. I did nothing wrong. Jane should have been my daughter but Theresa made sure that that didn't happen. I'm the victim here not Theresa. I want to be acquitted of the charges not be made to plead guilty. Besides that, Theresa will make sure that Judge Reilly doesn't have a chance to let this deal go through. She'll be at the trial commanding the whole thing. If Reilly even tries to let me off with this kind of punishment she'll make sure it doesn't happen." Gwen said.

"That's why the trial is happening right now. Theresa is a hospital board meeting and Fox and making arrangements for his upcoming wedding to Theresa. They won't know what hit them until it's too late. Theresa will come over here after the meeting expecting you to hand over the information but you won't be here. By the time she gets the information, you'll be released on a smaller charge." Rebecca said.

"You're such a genius mother. Theresa won't realize what's happen until it's too late. I'll be released and able to get my child back from her." Gwen said.

"Yes, now lets hurry before the meeting comes to a close." Rebecca said.

"What about Ethan?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be surprised to see you later tonight. Don't worry my darling; Theresa will soon be a distant memory." Rebecca said with an evil smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening to you all. My name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and I am the new board director." Theresa said.

"Where is Dr. Russell?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Dr. Russell has been fired." Theresa answered.

"This boarding meeting cannot happen without Eve Russell. She is the heart and soul of this hospital. You're just a wannabe tramp that will never be as graceful or as beautiful as Dr. Eve Russell." Dr. Jones said.

"This hospital is now closed. It's being torn down tomorrow. Every patient must be out of here by 12 am. You can thank Dr. Jones for that." Theresa said.

"What are we suppose to do with the patients that are extremely ill. You can't just take them out of this hospital. They could die and besides that it's against the law." Dr. Jones argued.

"Dr. Jones I am the law and as far as the law goes these patients need to be out of here by 12." Theresa ordered.

"You would kill a bunch of people because I stood up for what is right?" Dr. Jones questioned.

"Eve is a liar like her daughter Whitney. She's being charged with attempted murder. As far the patients are concerned, I could care less about them. Either they're out of here by 12 or they can be destroyed in the hospital when it's torn down tomorrow. Have a great day ladies and gentlemen." Theresa said on her way out.

Theresa couldn't believe what they had said to her. She went to call Fox to tell him of the changes. This hospital was going down tomorrow whether they liked it or not.

"So let me get this straight they called you a tramp so you decided to tear down the hospital tomorrow instead of a week from now?" Fox questioned.

"Yes." Theresa responded.

"Well, I guess we can move the plans back. I'm going to start kicking the residents of Harmony out. We're going to start tearing down the houses tomorrow. Do you want me to tell your mother or do you want to do that?" Fox asked.

"I'll tell her myself. Its better that she hear that she has to leave Harmony from me than from someone else. I'm on my way to the courthouse to talk to the D.A about the trial. Do you want to meet me there?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah I'll meet over there." Fox said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen, Rebecca, Judge Reilly, and the new D.A assigned to the case were in the courtroom getting ready to make the deal. Gwen was only minutes from getting out of prison for good. Once out, she was going to make plans to leave the country with Ethan and Jane.

"Mr. Peterson, you have reached a deal with Mrs. Winthrop. Is that correct?" Judge Reilly asked the D.A.

"Yes your honor." He replied.

"What have you decided is the best course of action?" Reilly asked.

"I believe that Mrs. Winthrop has committed no real crime. Yes, she took the girl but in all fairness your honor she didn't mean to harm and therefore we are only seeking probation and community service for Mrs. Winthrop." The D.A replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox and Theresa met each other outside the court house. They were approach the door when they saw the D.A come out.

"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, how come you're not at the hearing?" He asked.

"What hearing?" Theresa replied.

"The new D.A that's assigned to Mrs. Winthrop's case has decided to plead the case out. He didn't tell you about the plea bar gin?" He asked.

"No he didn't. How many years is he giving her?" Theresa asked.

"He's not giving her any. I was taken off the case and replaced by Mr. Peterson at Reilly's request. He's putting her on probation and giving her a 100 hours of community service. I'm sorry Theresa but it looks like she's going to get away." He said.

"Fox, what are we going to do? Gwen is about to win again." Theresa cried.

"Theresa calm down. I'm going to take care of this right now. Get into that courtroom and stop the trial. Don't worry Judge Reilly is going to pay for this." Fox said.

Fox began to boil over with anger. Reilly was suppose to help him put Gwen away for good and establish this town but he betrayed him and his family. It was time for him to show how much power he had. He called the electric company and had the lights turned off and then preceded into the courtroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Mr. Peterson if this be the case then…"

"Don't you even speak another word Reilly. This little charade is over Gwen. You thought you could go behind my back and get out of jail. Now, you'll never see the outside world again." Theresa said.

"Theresa, you have no power over the law and besides that you're not even a Crane. Judge Reilly please precede with the proceedings. I want to get home to my wife and daughter as soon as possible." Gwen said.

"You're not going anywhere Gwen. In fact, this whole masquerade is over. Judge Reilly if you grant Gwen the right to walk out of here without paying for she has done you'll live to regret it. I have so many secrets that would destroy you." Fox said.

"Mr. Crane if you think threatening me is going to work think again. Remember Mr. Crane I'm the reason why your family is so powerful now. You're too late I am going to make my ruling now." Reilly said.

"Reilly, could I have a moment with you in your chambers?" Fox asked.

"Judge could we please get on with this. Fox has no say in this matter. This is a court matter and he's not a lawyer or a judge." Peterson said.

"Mr. Crane you have five minutes and that's all. Afterwards, I'm letting Gwen Winthrop go back to her husband and daughter." Reilly said.

"Jane is my daughter you fat slob." Theresa said.

"Theresa calm down and let me handle this." Fox said.

Fox followed Reilly into his office. Theresa was left with the D.A., Rebecca, and Gwen. She was about to tell Gwen off, again, when Pilar came into the court house with Martin.

"Theresa, what is going on?" Pilar asked.

"Gwen is trying to get away with kidnapping and murder. She almost had the judge release her on probation and community service." Theresa said.

"I'm glad to hear that. This whole feud with Gwen needs to end right now. As soon as she is let out I think you need to come back home to your family." Pilar said.

"How can you take her side? She has done nothing but ruin my life. Now, I am going to ruin hers. She is never getting out of prison. I won't let her get out and take my daughter from me." Theresa said.

"Theresa she is married to Ethan and not you. When are you going to get it through your head? They made a promise to stay together forever and you need to deal with that. Getting yourself mixed up with Fox is only going to hurt you even more. Now your father and I demand that you come home immediately." Pilar said.

"I'm sorry mama but I can't. I am going to stay here and fight Gwen and Ethan. I'm going to get my children back and I am going to make Ethan pay for betraying me." Theresa said.

"Theresa I am sorry but I won't let you do that. Gwen deserves happiness with Ethan. After you killed Sara, she deserves to raise Jane with Ethan. I'm going to testify against you at your custody hearing. I am going to make sure that you never see Jane or little Ethan again." Pilar said.

"Well, isn't this funny. Even your own mother doesn't want you to be happy because she knows that you're no good. Everyone can see through your innocent act Theresa. It's time you got that through your head. You're going to loose everything. I am going to get out of prison and I am going to take Jane and little Ethan far away from you." Gwen said.

"I won't let you do that. I'll kill you before I let you take my son and daughter away from me." Theresa said.

"Are you threatening me? I'd like to press charges against Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." Gwen said.

"I'm going home Theresa. I expect to see you there by suppertime." Pilar said.

"Mama, I wouldn't go home if I were you. In fact, I'd pack up and leave because after tomorrow you won't have a home in Harmony anymore." Theresa said.

"What are you talking about? What have you and Fox done now?" Martin asked.

"Harmony is going to become a new powerful city and everyone that is in it now is being forced out by midnight tonight." Theresa said.

"Have you gone insane? How can you kick out your family and friends after everything we've done for you Theresa?" Pilar asked.

"Well, Theresa you've finally done it. No one can stand you any longer." Gwen said.

Fox had finally come out the judge's chambers and saw that Theresa, Pilar, and Gwen were in a heated battle. The judge took his seat and ordered everyone to be silent while he made his ruling.

"Mr. Peterson I've considered your plea deal with Mrs. Winthrop and I'm sorry but I have to deny your request. Furthermore, I am ordering that Gwen's bail be set at 3.5 million dollars." Reilly said.

"Mother, do something about this right now. We had an agreement." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I know all about how you had sex with Reilly in order to secure this deal and I'm sorry to say but you loose again. Now you'll never get out of jail even though bail has been set for you." Fox said.

"Fox, thank you so much." Theresa said.

"Mother, you need to do something I can't be sent back to that jail cell. Don't worry darling I'm working on it." Rebecca said.

The bailiff removed Gwen from the courtroom and back to prison. Pilar and Martin left Theresa in discuss.

Theresa turned to fox and asked, "How did you get Judge Reilly to change his mind. He was so dead set on releasing Gwen from prison." Theresa asked.

"Don't worry about that. What we need to worry about is making Harmony the most powerful city in which we control everything." Fox said with a grin.


End file.
